Beastly Truck Drive
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: A causal high-speed drive for Mikey and Bunsen turns into something much more, as the two boys deepen their love and push forward in their new relationship, with new feelings being unlocked and Mikey and Bunsen having their first taste of naughty and hot fun together in the driver's seat.


**Hey guys. I need to write about Bunsen even more and show how much I love the adorable and cuddly beast again! Please help me! No, stay away from me! I love Bunsen too much! XD This is another Bunsen X Mikey story and will be showing off their building relationship together and bring in plenty of cute romantic affection and I think Mikey would be at his happiest with Bunsen and he'd more than likely love the adorable beast forever! This is my third story of them and my second of them in the yaoi category. Hope you guys enjoy the story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Beastly Truck Drive~**

The rocket-shaped ice cream truck flew down the road at incredible speeds with no signs of stopping. The sounds of tires screeching and the engine roaring echoed throughout the road and the sound of a rocket engine could also be heard. The truck was really hauling down the road and accelerating faster and faster down the road, but also the feeling of true love could be felt coming from the speeding vehicle and with little to no traffic, the road practically belonged to this ice cream truck and the two underage boys driving the truck that is.

Inside the flying ice cream truck, sat two adorable boys who are best friends and a recently established romantic couple. Bunsen sat in the driver's seat with one hand on the steering wheel and his foot firmly pressed on the gas pedal as he eats a delicious popsicle and burps cutely. Mikey's sitting in the passenger seat and ogling Bunsen intently, loving the way the adorable beast would eat his popsicle and burp most of the time whenever he eats. It was such a cute sight to see the love of his life eating his favorite frozen treat and going at dangerous triple digit speeds, though they were wearing their seatbelts.

Bunsen quickly looked at the speedometer to see they're going at over a hundred and fifteen miles per hour, a dangerous and exciting speed as he shot out confetti and sprouted multiple arms, grabbing hold of Mikey and pulling him from his seat and into the driver's seat, wanting them to be as close as possible. Mikey blushed and snuggled into Bunsen's soft blue and hugged his boyfriend warmly, before planting a soft kiss on Bunsen's cute furry cheek, to which the adorable beast's purple lips started quivering and he shed tears of joy at being kissed by the love of his life. Mikey was the best kisser ever!

"Aw, Mikey, you are the best kisser ever!" Bunsen shouted overjoy, sprouting even more multiple arms and hugging the boy he cherished and loved even more and licking him lovingly, covering him in salvia.

Despite being soaked with beast salvia, it didn't brother Mikey nearly as much as it did when Bunsen licked his hand as a way of doing the high-five. It might be because him and Bunsen are a now a couple and he grew to love Bunsen's beastly traits, or that he's gotten used to them and they don't gross him out anymore. Bunsen was a beautiful beast in every possible way. There was literally nothing wrong with him. Bunsen is perfect and the best thing to ever happen to the boy.

The Beast Ball was sitting in one of the truck's cup holders and the toy spit out another note for the boys to use. Mikey grabbed hold of the piece of paper and read the contents of the paper as it says 'Tease Bunsen with your kisses and then give him a big kiss right on his purple lips'. The Beast Ball was certainly becoming some masterful Casanova teacher for them and teasing Bunsen might be really fun, as Mikey smirked at his happy and cuddly beastly boyfriend.

"You give much better kisses, Bunsen. Your kisses are the best things ever!" Mikey says proudly, hugging Bunsen even tighter and clinging onto the adorable beast's cute furry body, basking in the love and warmth it brought to him and sighing contently. "And I've got a fun game to play with you."

"A game? Is the game a hot game?" Bunsen questioned, eager for more romance with his lover and wanting those luscious lips against his own as soon as possible. He needs to be kissed so badly!

"It's kissing related, but the big kiss comes at the end, if you want I mean." Mikey replied with a smirk on his face, inching in closer and grabbing hold of Bunsen's cute hand and kissing it softly and wetly, coating Bunsen's hand with salvia and making him giggle.

"That tickles and feels really good! Please more!" Bunsen says cutely, shooting out confetti and grinning cutely, wagging his cute furry tail cutely and bouncing his cute butt on the seat, and continuing to drive even faster down the road.

Mikey somewhat flashed a seductive grin on his face, knowing that Bunsen was going to love this. He laughed and starts planting wet kisses on Bunsen's hand and arm, then starts moving up his arm and kissing him some more, the sighs and giggles showing how happy and pleasured Bunsen can be. He licked Bunsen's cute arm wetly and coating it with salvia and moving up to his arm and them kissing Bunsen's furry side softly and wetly, sending waves of incredible pleasure throughout his cute furry body and making him really excited.

Bunsen's cute yellow eyes fluttered in pure bliss and he rested his cute furry back in the headrest, enjoying the affectionate contact and shot out more confetti, loving the feeling of Mikey's kisses on his cute furry body and savoring the affectionate contact. Mikey then moves up to Bunsen's cute face and plants more wet kisses on the pleasured beast's cute furry cheeks and then stuck his cute tongue out and laps his tongue across Bunsen's furry cheek, coating with salvia and pleasuring the adorable beast even more.

"Oh, Mikey, that feels really good! Keep going and lick me more!" Bunsen begged his lover hotly, shooting out confetti and moaning loudly in deep pleasure, tightening his grip on Bunsen and craving more from him.

"Bunsen, you really like that, don't you? You really are such a naughty and hot beast." Mikey replied, pushing his face into Bunsen's cute face and taking a big whiff of his fur, savoring the scent of Bunsen's soft fur and love hearts appeared around him.

Looks like Mikey's come down with a case of the lovelies. He loved Bunsen that much to get a beastly condition. It defied the laws of nature, but he didn't care. He loved Bunsen and that was all that mattered to him. His best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, his everything. Bunsen was everything to him.

Feeling his love for his boyfriend increasing tremendously, Bunsen inhaled the sweet and somewhat strange smell of Bunsen's fur and licked his cute furry cheeks even more and coating them both with a thick layer of salvia, and then moving over near Bunsen's mouth and kissing him some more on his cute face, as Bunsen laughed and starts blushing like mad, beginning to lose his already losing focus on the road.

Soon, Bunsen just closed his eyes and let go of the steering wheel, although his foot never left the gas pedal. The truck soon sped down the road aimlessly and swerving to the left and to the right, clipping a few cars, running down speed signs and heading right into the construction zone, making things really bumpy for the two of them, as Bunsen was loving everything that was happening to him right now. It was so hot and he was hungry for even more of it.

"I love you so much, my sweet beast." Mikey replied softly into Bunsen's ear, before kissing him once more on his furry cheek and snuggling into him more, to where they're facing each other and staring right into each other's cute eyes.

"I love you too, Mikey. Please give me more and kiss me more. Please!" Bunsen pleaded hotly, feeling so pleasured and hungry for so much more love, but Mikey wasn't finished yet with his lovable beastly baby.

Mikey laughed and sat down in Bunsen's furry lap, to the point where their bodies were rubbing together and making things quite interesting for the two lovers, as Bunsen and Mikey both moaned softly at the close contact they're in. He then closes in on his grinning and excited beastly, and starts kissing him on his cute furry chest and moving his way up to his soft kissable purple lips. The beautiful lips he loved connecting with every single day. He sighed and kissed Bunsen's soft furry chest and sighed happily, enjoying the scent of Bunsen's soft fur.

"I need you to be closer and kiss me harder!" Bunsen cried out blissfully, sprouting about twenty extra arms and hugging Mikey right into his sexy furry body, needing this sexy boy as close as possible, much to Mikey's delight.

"I really could get used to this, Bunsen! It would be awkward to go the bathroom like this!" Mikey remarked playfully, snuggling more and more into Bunsen's sexy body and basking in the paradise that is Bunsen and loving all of the beauty and love it brought him being with this beautiful beastly baby.

The Beastly Ball winked at Mikey, telling him to move in for the kiss. Mikey blushed and smiled warmly, moving up Bunsen's soft furry chest and facing the adorable beast once more, with the two slowly leaning in closer and puckering their lips up, till they connected in a frenzy of deep passion and pure love, becoming engulfed by their love for each other.

Bunsen's moaning was like music to Mikey's ears and one of the most beautiful sounds ever. The kissing quickly grew heated and Bunsen began to act on some instincts on him, like he began to grind into Mikey's body, as they wrapped them arms tighter and tighter around each other and kissing even more and more, with so much love and pleasure coming from the both of them, as Bunsen soon acted fairly bold and grabbed Mikey's butt and squeezed it a playful manner, surprising Mikey to say the least, but he didn't break their kiss. He couldn't.

Not even teenagers yet and these boys are already exploring themselves and slowly getting more intimate with each other. Puberty was definitely going to be an interesting turn for them going into the future and sex as well, but they had both agreed to not engage in sex till they've at least got their what-censes, though they might change their minds on that soon. Still, Mikey was almost tempted to do a marriage proposal, though knowing Bunsen they would probably somehow end up getting married in the truck and that would be a story to tell to their parents.

Mikey soon began to grind back into Bunsen's sexy furry body, and moved his hands down from Bunsen's furry back and down onto his cute furry butt and squeezes his cute butt back, as Bunsen gasped and shot out more confetti and grinned cutely. Mikey nodded at Bunsen and moved to his tail and gently tugged on his tail, to which Bunsen pinned Mikey down on the horny and smirked cutely, before planting another soft and wet kiss on his lips, honking the horn as well. Things were really starting to heat up for the two boys.

"Mikey, you are really bringing out my wild side!" Bunsen said in an almost aroused tone, panting heavily and kissing Mikey more deeply and wetly and honking the horn even more.

"Bunsen, I can't help myself! Your body is just driving me so insane and I need you so badly." Mikey panted heavily, returning the hot kiss tenfold and squeezing Mikey's butt playfully.

If they kept this up, they were more than likely going to go into something really sexual and that was going to be something insane. Finally, Mikey gave into something and grabbed Bunsen's furry crotch and started rubbing his sheath sexually, sending new feelings through Bunsen and bringing out something different. Within seconds, Bunsen's huge beastly cock and furry balls emerged from his sheath and stood at a proud eight inches and having baseball-sized balls, which Mikey grabbed and fondled, making Bunsen shoot out confetti and stuck his cute tongue out.

"Let me try something with you and make you feel really good." Mikey responded, pushing Bunsen back into the driver's seat, as the beast grabbed the wheel and regained control of the ice cream truck, before climbing over to Bunsen and eyeing his huge beastly cock hungrily.

Mikey and Bunsen knew the basics of the sex and some of the more simple things that some people do, including blow-jobs. This was going to be his first time giving a blow-job and more than likely Bunsen's first time receiving a blow-job. What does his cum taste like? Well, he's about to find out now.

Mikey quickly got on top of Bunsen, facing the horny beast's furry groin as he moved his head down to his furry crotch and inhaled the incredible and musky scent it gave. He blushed a little bit and chucked nervously, worried that he might mess this up or something. Sucking beast cock wasn't something someone does everyday.

"Do it." Bunsen replied cutely, shooting out more confetti and giggling even more cutely, excited about what's about to happen to him.

Bunsen was definitely fully erect, the human could smell the delicious and intoxicating beast musk and the odor of beastly pheromones. The musky scent overwhelmed him and if there had ever been a doubt in his mind that he should pursue this perverted goal, which there wasn't, the odor had entranced him enough to forget all else. Hypnotic spirals appeared in his eyes as he approached the beastly treat, mouth open wide and large tongue hanging out.

Bunsen gave the truck more gas and took a quick turn to the right, which slammed Mikey's head in between his thighs, the big beastly cock sliding in his mouth at the same time, as both Mikey and Bunsen gasped. Excited and happy, Bunsen shot out confetti and panted heavily as his eyes met with the human's orange hairy head. He started moaning and loosing his already little focus on the road. Soon, he just closed his cute yellow eyes, spread his legs although his foot never left the gas pedal and laid back, a big lewd grin on his open mouth.

Mikey couldn't ask for a better treat. He slurped on the big cock head, the whole shaft of the penis, the huge furry balls, all in such a masterful way that even surprised him. He sucked and slurped heavily on the delicious beastly cock and clamped his lips down hard on the delicious beastly treat, using his tongue to tease his big furry balls. He somehow knew how to please his lover, and eagerly wanted to unleash Bunsen's orgasm. He bobbed his head slowly, his tongue tasting the delicious pre cum.

"Oh, Mikey... More... Give me more..." Bunsen moaned out sexually, growing even more horny and shot out more confetti, wagging his cute tail and smacking it against the driver's seat.

Now free of a beast driving it, the truck roamed the streets freely, swirling around, slaloming unwillingly among some of the traffic, and finally taking a hard left on a construction zone. The truck hit a couple bumps, avoided metal pipes and even entered one of them, swirling around in it before exiting it and the truck going airborne.

"Mikey, this feels so good..." Bunsen stutters out sexually, grabbing Mikey's head and pushing him deeper down on his huge beastly cock, resulting in a deep throated blow-job and pleasuring the both of them immensely.

For both Mikey and Bunsen, this was truly paradise for the boys and the love they had just grew stronger and little could compare to the fun they're having. Bunsen burping after he eats. Him and Mikey relaxing on the beach. Playing Ping-Pong with Dennis. And being force fed huge beastly cock while driving on a dirt, on the brink of death. Aroused like never before, Mikey relentlessly deep throated the huge beastly cock, using the bumpy road to his advantage, and teasing and tickling his furry balls with his tongue. He could feel his lover's pleasure building rapidly and impatiently awaited for his delicious treat.

"Give me your delicious juice, Bunsen! Please feed me!" Mikey begged his lover lustfully, deep throating his big cock endlessly and wrapping his tongue tightly around the length of the big beastly treat as it throbbed eagerly.

Bunsen unleashed his sexy Beast Roar twice, turning Mikey and himself into babies and then back to normal, as his penis erupted and unloaded massive amounts of hot gooey cum deep down Mikey's throat, who eagerly drinks it and swallows the delicious treat. It was like a delicious and furry fountain that he could drink, and drink it down he did.

Mikey gagged a bit, but smiled eagerly and drinks up even more and more of Bunsen's delicious love juice, milking his cock dry and drinking up all his delicious love juice. It tasted almost like a salty ice cream, yet he was addicted to it and pulled off Bunsen's now flaccid cock that went down at five inches.

"You cummed, I conquered!" Mikey replied in a cheerful tone, as Bunsen panted heavily and grinned cutely at what just happened. This was their first sexual encounter and he loved it and he knew Mikey did to.

"Wow, that was to incredible, Mikey! I feel so good right now!" Bunsen shouted happily, his eyes shooting from his eye sockets and wrapping around Mikey, giving him the eye hug and hugged him tightly.

Mikey gasped but smiled warmly at the lovable beast he called his boyfriend. He blushed and smiled more at Bunsen and leaned in closer and kisses him right on his soft purple lips, as Bunsen moaned softly and returned the loving kiss and hugged his boy even tighter and tighter. Bunsen then released Mikey from the eye hug and his eyes popped right back into his eye sockets, and he grabbed the wheel and pulled the truck back onto the road.

"Bunsen, what's mating with you like?" Mikey questioned, blushing bright red like a tomato and snuggling up to Bunsen even more, just as Bunsen slammed on the brakes and the truck came to a complete stop as he grinned happily.

"You want to mate with me?!" Bunsen shouted happily, almost in surprise as he felt tears of joy in his cute yellow eyes and shot out confetti.

Mikey simply blushed and nodded cutely at Bunsen, to which the excited beast leaned in closer and kissed him right on his soft lips. He then stepped on the gas pedal and resumed driving down the road. Screw waiting. They're just going to go with the flow and let their bodies do the talking for them and deepen their relationship some more.

If Mikey wanted to be his mate, then who was he to deny that to him. If they're both ready for this, then mates they shall be and Bunsen will protect and love this beautiful boy for all eternity. They might be twelve, but they love each other and that's all that matters to them. They shared another loving kiss and Bunsen shot out love hearts for his boyfriend.

"I love you, Bunsen." Mikey replied cutely, deepening the kiss with Bunsen and playing around with his flaccid cock.

"Oooh... I love you too." Bunsen replied sexually, feeling himself getting horny and his huge cock growing rock hard again, and kissing Mikey back even more. "My mate!"

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that ends another hot yaoi story from me. I love seeing Mikey and Bunsen together and seeing Bunsen getting naughty is truly a sight to behold. ;) I really do love this adorable beast and if he was real, I would probably propose to him and kiss him! I love Bunsen so much! Bunsen X Mikey Forever! Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of the story and feedback is appreciated. See you guys in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUSNEN! ;)**


End file.
